A Distorted Remnant
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: A split in the timeline. Naruto falls in the Cauldron and Ragna, Jin, Noel, and Makoto rush in after him. Separated in the new world full of monsters and Huntsmen and Huntresses, each follows their path that soon leads to Beacon. And as they always say, "The stronger the light, the darker the shadow." NarutoxRWBYxBlazblue crossover. Will have Rwby OCs. Leave if you dislike.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

_**Hello readers to another story crossover. This combines Naruto, Blazblue, and RWBY. To understand the context, I suggest you read my fanfic of 'The Unpredictable Distortion' before reading this to at least get some context as to why Naruto and Blazblue characters are in the RWBY dimension. **_

_**So…time to introduce this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters, except for a few OCs, are not mine. The franchise and the creator's works are not mine. The story itself is mine. **_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

Falling into the unknown is…terrifying, to say the least. Falling into the unknown while fatally wounded…now THAT is death in itself. That is what Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a fox beastkin, is in right now. A beastkin is a humanoid with animal features; he is a fox beastkin. He is a spiky blonde haired man with red tips on his hair. His face held a natural tan and six whisker-like birthmarks with three on each cheek. Normally, he has azure blue eyes, but minutes before, it easily showed crimson, slitted eyes, and it signified his ferociousness and anger, as well as seriousness in battle. He has rabbit length fox ears like that of a Fennec Fox along with nine, furry foxtails adorning the same shade of red. His top is a black, short-sleeved hoodie with neon red lines at the seams of his hoodie. For the pants, he wore cargo pants with the same color scheme at his top while having several pockets held by belt straps. His red shoes have a chrome steel toe on each shoe. As for his weapon, he wore red gauntlets with a neon blue vein-like pattern running vertically along the arm of each gauntlet.

Now you could ask yourself, "Why is he in this peculiar predicament?" But if you've read the story before this, you'd understand.

Okay…I'll explain. He stopped a gigantic blade from killing a friend he considered his little sister even though he has a sister. Now, how big is the sword? Hmm…larger and longer and slimmer than a train car, that's for sure. While protecting said sister figure, he gets hit by it and is launched into the giant chasm known as the 'Cauldron' like a baseball. Going further back, Naruto only wanted to stop the unity of two individuals who'd create a catastrophe if done right.

Shame… he was having a decent night until he had to learn his friends had a death wish and that his girlfriend pranked the self-proclaimed Prank King (Naruto himself). He wanted to do a revenge prank on her, but sadly couldn't. With his unconscious and bleeding condition, I doubt he's going back up anytime soon.

So let's go back to the topic at hand. He falls down into the 'Cauldron,' where only one Murakumo unit, a humanoid weapon similar to the one he fought moments ago, was capable of going there and back without a scratch. Right now, his body fell at terminal velocity, the crimson life fluid trailing his descent like the smoke trail of a rocket heading to the deepest part of the Cauldron. The sight would no doubt demotivate his friends, except one: Makoto Nanaya, his girlfriend. She's a beastkin like him; the difference is that's she's a squirrel type. Her fighting style is the same to her boyfriend; he taught it to her. She has chestnut brown hair with vanilla white tips at her bangs. Her small squirrel ears and tail hold the same color, and in addition, the girl's bushy tail holds a chipmunk pattern and color scheme. She wore a provocative orange battle uniform that hid next to nothing as it hugged her body, showed the underside of her sizable breasts, and the sides of her panty going high up her curvaceous body. Her skirt is simply a piece of orange cloth that is cut at the sides to accommodate more articulation for footwork. Then going down, she wears a pair of black leggings that hugged her tantalizing thighs with a white cuff at the top and an orange strap with a golden button. Her boots were the same orange as the other parts of her uniform and had a golden or sun-yellow steel-toe on each boot. With her Ars Magus, Crux on her, a pair of cross shaped Tonfas with a gold ring at the center of each weapon, she charged at the defeated and fallen armored girl who wore her sword as armor, a Murakumo unit by the name of Nu, the 13th Prime Field device. Once again, shame that the fox is going through this.

Only Naruto's friends would truly see what happens with the enemy. Noel Vermillion, lieutenant of the Preatorian Guard in the NOL. She is a blonde officer that wears a blue beret with a metal piece stitched onto the bottom of the cap. Her top consists of a collared dress with a red tie with white at the center of the dress and blue at the sides separated by a black seams to outline the colors, it's black on the chest area as well to cover, her lacking, and pitiful bust. On her arms, she wore two blue detached sleeves that had black and gold at the ends of the sleeve. On top of the sleeves, metal arm bracers hug her biceps and on it is a long, red string with a diamond-shaped metal piece that seems to hold no purpose, but for aesthetics. She wore a pair of black leggings and blue steel-toed boots with a golden cross on the middle part of her boots. Her weapon is a pair of white, elongated pistols named Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores, or a weapon made in the first Dark War to fend off the Black Beast. She was the one Naruto took the blow for with major consequences on his health. There were two more people to go.

Ragna the bloodedge, is another friend of his. He is (in)famous among the hierarchical cities as he is an SS-class criminal with a bounty enough to buy a small island. His infamy had granted him the moniker, the Grim Reaper, due to his weapon, affectionately and purposefully named Bloodscythe. His weapon is a white broad sword with only one edge and has and elongated black hilt with a red revolver with seemingly no purpose other than to be there. His spiky, silver hair contrasted with his red, high-collar jacket he is known to wear. On the jacket, two aesthetic, gold belt buckles hold black belts that wrap around the jacket and reach the back. Going lower, he has wears a large belt on his waist and a pair of black hakama pants and red steel-toed shoes.

Jin Kisaragi, ranked as a Major in the NOL, Ragna's brother is the final friend to see Naruto fall. Like Noel, his uniform is blue; however, unlike his subordinate, he wears a white kimono under the blue, high-collar jacket. And with the jacket, two sleeve-like cloths are strapped to it; two button-like protrusions hold them together. Underneath the kimono, a black, skin-tight long-sleeved shirt covered his chest and white gloves cover his hands. He wears the same material for pants and blue steel-toed boots with a golden cross on it. His weapon is Nox Nyctores: Mucro Algesco Yukianesa, or Yukianesa for short. It is a katana with the ability to freeze anything, even the very air it touches.

It would be minutes later when things would return to a sense of normalcy…well normal enough to not visibly mourn for Naruto. Makoto gave a hearty beatdown to her opponent, and she became a crumpled mess (the Unit). Makoto vehemently refused to accept Naruto's death, and a 'Rabbit' agrees with her.

Naruto is not dead. Otherwise, where would this story go? I digress. We must focus on the fallen fox; we shall focus on the others at a later time.

At the end of the journey, or descent if want to be literal, Naruto lands on the cold ground. Fitting because currently, it's snowing, well a snowstorm or blizzard to be more exact. Now in his condition, a wounded Naruto will be a dead Naruto if he doesn't escape the harsh weather in this new, unforgiving land. When inspecting the wound, we can see a large gash slowly closing and slowly leaking more and more blood, gradually turning the white snow into scarlet. His Chakra is acting on its own, trying to heal as best as it could without the aid of medical techniques. It would a long and excruciating process as his body slowly fails him.

Meanwhile, a small child in a red, hooded cloak is trapped within the blizzards as well with no means of finding a way out of the maze she allowed herself to be in. She only wanted to play in the forest, but her uncle wouldn't let her; obviously, she didn't listen to him, and is now shivering from the brutal, cold winds of the blizzard as she searched for any form of shelter. She forgot to take into account that other creatures would be searching for shelter as well, and the ones she needs to look out for…

Are deadly.

"Yang!" She called out, trying to pierce through the veil of wailing winds. "Yang, where are you?!" She tried again helplessly. "Uncle Qrow! Anybody?!" She tried desperately to call for her family, yet her attempts fail one after another. Her cloak fluttered wildly as the breeze picked up, making the girl stumble. The girl, Ruby, a short, black-haired girl with red tints, wore a black jacket and pants and boots; she ran in a random direction, her mind begging her that she was going the right direction.

She ran until she saw something…interesting. Something…

**RED. **Lots of it, spread across the vanilla ground like strawberry mixed itself.

She ran towards it, curious and worried. She failed to notice several shadows moving behind the trees; they waited, stalked, and scouted the girl and the other body. They were hungry after smelling the blood, but they'd wait to see what happens.

Ruby got closer, and as she got closer, she got a clearer view of what she saw as red in the distance. It was nothing short of terrifying for the girl; she saw a bloody Faunus bleeding and freezing to death. His face and body are covered in a growing pile of snow; his face looked deathly pale, yet somehow holding whatever tan complexion he had from before.

Ruby was told by her friends to stay away from the Faunus, but she couldn't just leave him to die. '_How'd he end up like this anyway? It didn't seem like a bite, but a large cut…from a sword?_' She wondered. Her curiosity got the better of her and immediately snapped out of it and started to try to wake the Faunus up. "Wake up, Mr. Faunus." She said as she shook Naruto's body. "C'mon Mister, you REALLY need to wake up!" She shook his body even harder. "Mister, please wake up!" The blood seemed to stop leaking, but the wound still remained as open tissue. With repeated attempts, she seemed to gained progress when she noticed him breathing, he was barely breathing before, but now it's, different.

The Faunus, or beastkin if you didn't figure it out already, opened and blinked his eyes several times to try and focus on what he was seeing. At first he saw a black blob, and as time went on, the image focused; it was small compared to him. It took several more moments to focus until to see the silvery eyes of a young girl that seemed like ten years old. He grunted and tried to get up. He failed. He groaned in pain; it was unbearable, yet somehow he's still alive.

"Gah…that really hits a bad spot." He told himself. Turning to the young savior, he thanked her for waking him up. He would've said more had it not been for the shadow that popped into view behind the girl's unguarded back. Moving through instinct and adrenaline, Naruto parried the strike of a claw. Upon closer inspection, his opponent was a black, bipedal, wolf-like creature with white bony spines sticking out of the forearms and a white faceplate with red markings on it.

"Guh…w-what are you? I'm g-guessing you're not a friend?" it snarled at the weakened blonde. "Okay…I'll take that as a no." The wolf creature swiped its other paw, trying to get a hit. It was parried like the many other futile attempts at trying to harm the fox. Annoyed by this standoff, Naruto coated his arm in a red aura and launched the wolf away with the charged attack dubbed "Impact." That same red aura quickly dissipated after contact with the wolf. The force made the wolf stumble and unable to stand. To make up for the injury, others join in on the fun.

"Damn…you guys don't let a guy take a break…" Naruto weakly says to the group of bipedal wolves. Looking at his injury, Naruto really doubted he could cut loose with that thing hindering his peak condition. With that in mind, why use your body, when you have an appendage that is basically longer than an arm? "Kai!" From his back, nine lines of fire erupt and form nine blood-red katanas with a golden fang-shaped guard, the handles were wrapped in white leather, leaving red diamond-shaped openings, and the pommel was golden. The red blade has a standard shape, but closer to the guard, serrated edges form, a function meant to cut through a stalemate between blades or anything else. When it was summoned, they cleanly landed in the snow, not one sword a millimeter off in its stabbed position on the ground. "Sorry, fellas, but you are a threat to the young lady. GET DOWN, KID!" Ruby instantly dived into the snow awaiting the end of the confrontation. At the same time, all fifteen wolves jump and try to pounce on the blonde fox.

The keyword in the previous sentence is: try.

In the air, unless the creature is capable of flight, nothing is able to alter it's own course in the air. That is true for the wolves and with the fact blatantly stated for you readers, you know what it means, right? All fifteen wolves are cleanly bisected, with each cut, there was no resistance and it only served for the blonde to slash faster and wilder.

To Ruby, the scene was a personal blizzard. The force of the swings, the speed, the cutting power, made for a rotating dome of snow, metal, and blood. Anything within the dome became shreds in an instant. Ruby was amazed and frightened at the same time; the gory event is something a ten-year-old girl should be scared of after all. When the fox was done, the butchered and shredded corpses of the wolves were sprawled across the snow; their blood too stained the beautiful moon-tinted snow. The fox goes on one knee from the pain at his side. Quickly trying to heal it, Naruto tried to use the medical ars he learned during his senior year at the Academy.

Nothing happened. No seithr coated his palm. Naruto tried using a 'Rasengan' with seithr. The same outcome happened. "What happened?" He said out loud. '_Where's the seithr?_' Seithr, the invisible gas that fuel Naruto's as well as others attacks were non-existent. Seithr came from the Black Beast of the first Dark War; it released seithr as an effect because it existed. When destroyed by the Six Heroes, the seithr remained, and it forced many, if not all to go to higher ground; this is how the Hierarchical cities were created.

And once again, I digress. Sorry 'bout that. Now think back to when Naruto used 'Impact.' Naruto instinctively used Chakra, the combination of spiritual and physical energies within the body, to fight against the wolf.

"Where did it go?" He muttered to himself. Then he remembered, he was supposed to die. The Cauldron is where he's supposed to die, yet he's not dead or anywhere near a Hierarchical city for sure. His train of thought shattered as his injury was brought back into focus. "Thank goodness I still have Chakra. " His right hand glowed green and it quickly rejuvenated and regenerated the cells that created his skin and muscles. Thirty seconds later, the wound seemed erased, but it was still there. Right now, it is still soft tissue; it could still be harmed and will reopen the wound if one clean hit allows.

Standing up, he went to the girl, who still cowered in fear. He poked her. "We can't stay here. We need to go." The cloaked girl slowly stood up, and with a clean view, Naruto saw how tall she was. She seemed almost a head shorter than him, yet her face clearly dictates that she's a ten-year-old.

His mind shut down. He realized something: he de-aged.

A slap to the face brought him back.

"Sorry, you were out of it, and I couldn't figure out how to get you back." Naruto heard her, but the growls in the distance were of more importance. He turned around and went on his knees.

"On my back, now!" Ruby noticed the urgency in his words and did not question his order. She placed her legs by his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck in a position that wouldn't choke the blonde. "Hold on tight." Ruby doubted they could outrun the wolves, but she's heard that a Faunus is unique and takes on attributes from their animal counterpart. While a fox isn't the fastest, they are cunning.

She was right. Her savior used tree trunks and blasted off from them to gain speed, and easily outran the wolves. While they were running, she noticed a strange three-pronged knife firmly clutched in his hands. Is he planning to fight with that?

"I'll warn you right now. What I'm planning to do will make you nauseous."

"What does 'nauseous' mean?"

"Sick. Barf sick."

"Eww. Don't do it please."

"I need to."

"Why?"

"So we can get closer to town. You've got people that hunt those things right?"

"Y-yeah… but can't y-OAHHHH!" Ruby is in the air. Why is she in the air? Why is she still in the air? "AHHH! Get me down!" she ordered.

"Wow…not a sign of nauseousness at all. That's a first." Naruto said to the girl on his back as he searched for lights through the wall of snow and wind. With some difficulty, he saw it, the lights of a city a large city, not Kagutsuchi large, but large nonetheless. Seeing his target, Naruto plopped the kunai in his hand into the ground and teleported his way to it.

"Say…girl, do you want to just run away like this?"

"What did you do?"

"The kunai, this knife-" he pointed to his weapon, "-allows me to teleport." He explained simply.

"Wow! That's so cool! Let's do that instead of running. It's better for you to than running right?" He nodded. "Then let's do it, I don't feel sick at all."

"Okay." He let her stand normally. "What's the name of my cute passenger boarding the Thundergod train?" Ruby blushed up a storm, and Naruto having a girlfriend now noticed the small actions a girl does, and he mentally slapped himself. Fuu, Ino, Temari, Tao, Timi, Hinata, Karui, and now this little girl; what did he do to deserve an admiring harem when he's clearly devoted to one person? "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I may have sensitive ears, but even that doesn't help me decipher mumbles."

"Ruby. My name is Ruby Rose." She said clearer. Naruto smiled, "A lovely name for a lovely girl." He placed a hand on her shoulder and threw the knife in the direction of the town and disappeared into a fireball.

"And you, Mr. Faunus?"

"Faunus?"

"That's what you are, a person with an animal trait." Oh. A beastkin.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For…not calling me a freak, thing, or things like that. I have emotions, wants, wishes; I'm a…person. While I'm not a human, I am confident enough to say that I'm a person. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Call me Naruto. Nice to meet you Ruby."

"Ditto, Naruto."

After minutes of teleporting, Ruby spoke and broke their silence.

"I hope Uncle Qrow finds us." She said sadly. "I only wanted to play in the snow, I didn't mean to get lost."

"Think of it this way, if you hadn't disobeyed your uncle, I'd be dead right now." Naruto said with a laugh at the end. "Don't feel bad, it's normal for a ten-year-old to rebel a bit."

"But he'll get angry at me."

"So? Take it. You need to learn how to be responsible for your actions."

"What side are you on?"

"The side that makes you more compassionate." Naruto answered calmly. "Now let's go find your family." Ruby was confused, yet thankful for Naruto's words. She was glad that she found a nice Faunus. She didn't believe that crummy, white-haired girl's word about all Faunus being evil, and it paid off in saving his life. Say…what happened to the wound?

"Ru…" "…bes." "Rub…"

"Hear that?" Ruby nodded. Those were the voices of Yang Xiao Long and Qrow. Naruto stopped teleporting; they could run the distance. He doubted the wolves could reach them in time.

A memory crept up on him, catching him off guard. The memories of his clone reached his head. Fire killed it. That clone was five minutes away from this position.

Nevermind.

"Uncle Qrow! Yang! I'm back!"

"Ruby!" The girl received bone-crushing hugs from her uncle and sister. "We thought we lost you." The scene was heartwarming, that's true, but they, along with a group of armed men and women failed to register Naruto's presence.

"Ow. Yang pwease staph…" Ruby choked on her words.

"But I'm so glad I got my baby sister back. Thanks, Mr. Faunus." Yang, the blonde girl said. The girl wore heavy, yellow winter clothes with fur at the edges. Qrow, the uncle, looked like Rachel's butler, Valkenhayn, but younger, much, much younger than his beastkin counterpart. Immediately, the Huntsmen and Huntresses readied their weapons and aimed it at Naruto.

"Hey. Hey…put the guns, swords, mace, whip, and rocket launcher down. Shouldn't you be thanking me that I brought Ruby back?" He asked calmly. He received no response, until Ruby's elder sister hugged him.

"Thanks a lot, fox guy! I didn't know what I'd without my baby sis."

"It's fine…um…Yang, right?"

"Yup."

Qrow went closer to the blonde fox. He stared him down, trying to intimidate Naruto. The fox rolled his eyes at the attempted intimidation; he had worse experiences with his mother. "So sir, can you tell me about those wolves?"

"Wolves? You mean the Beowolves, one of the most gruesome and tactical Grimm? The ones that can easily catch up to any prey?"

"You mean the same ones that I outran with a less than five minute gap?" Naruto countered. Qrow was taken aback; a mere twelve-year-old outran Beowolves, not even Huntsmen or Huntresses with the semblance of speed could outrun them if there was a long chase. "They don't seem like much."

Just as he said that, a transmission came and reached the radio on one of the Huntsmen.

"Guys? I found a _really _large pack heading for your position. It's lead by a Garm too, I see no Alpha in sight."

"Roy! What are you doing gawking at them then? Get out of there!" cried out one of the Huntresses, the distress in her voice easily heard.

"Way ahead of you." A stick snapped under his step. The growls became louder and closer. "You're not getting anything from me!" The transmission became erratic; the sounds of gunshots, growls, and grunts filled the radio chatter. The sounds of bone, flesh, and crunches were transmitted; a morbid sound none had wanted to hear.

"Roy!" The Huntsmen and Huntresses cry out. It was hopeless; the man, Roy Alblu, is dead. Two Huntsmen cursed their luck; a Garm is leading an unnaturally large pack of Beowolves that has no Alpha; a strange phenomena indeed. A Garm is a very mobile and agile Grimm despite its hulking size and frame. Its bulky front legs are covered in the same white, bony structure and shaped into the form of a gauntlet; the feature of this Grimm is that it's able to produce and expel flames. This wolf-like creature has an elemental ability many high-level Grimm have, and all abilities have no known origin to point out how this or any Irregular Grimm have it.

Now I shall give a small class on ranking. There are two classes; one Regular, the other, Irregular. Regular class Grimm are ranked D to C rank Grimm. They are based on their seemingly instinctive drive to eat, and the lack of an elemental ability. Irregulars are ranked B to S. They have elemental abilities only beings with Aura should have, hence the name Irregulars. While they have no soul, they have unique quirks compared to the mindless Grimm in the Regular class. Although there are exceptions to the mindless part, the Beowolves hunt in packs, a surefire sign that they have tactical abilities. Anyways, Irregulars have a distinct dislike or personality that distinguishes it from other Grimm. The Garm's quirk is that it NEVER loses its prey, and it doesn't discriminate against anything destruction wise.

Now let's return to the story. Naruto frowned on the Huntsman's death. He would've gladly fought that pack if it meant nobody died, but his previous condition prevented him from fighting in his peak form. Now, he still isn't in top condition, but can easily wipe that pack off that face of the planet.

What's stopping him?

He ran to where he came from, and ignited his palms with crimson and golden flames dancing along his arm. No one was able to react fast enough to stop Naruto's charge, and instead ran after him to try and save his life. When a pillar of fire erupted within the forest interior, everyone knew that the Faunus meant business.

Naruto's right hand held a fireball large enough to burn the trees around him as well as Beowolves scouting for his scent. He plowed through the trees, and left a moist path to follow, where soft, thick snow used to be. As he brute forced his way around, he searched for his target; it should be large, seeing as animals had an Alpha to lead them and were usually was large. Then he saw it, the massive wolf with white alabaster, bony gauntlets covering its forelegs to contrast the thick, scarred black skin of the humongous creature. Now positioning his right arm, Naruto moved it in front of his face, planning to thrust the attack into its face. The Garm did the same, but opened the bone to show golden flames wrapping itself around its arm.

The two appendages clash with a semi-circle wall of orange flames and golden embers fluttering about in the wind. The clash shook the snow around them and melted it almost instantly, leaving the dewed grass to dry up to the heated air.

"Man you are one big doggie, arentcha?" Naruto slyly commented. It growled as if it understood the fox, and it strengthened the force of its arm. Naruto did the same, treating this stalemate as a strange arm wrestling match.

The Huntsmen and Huntresses along with Qrow and his nieces arrived to see the spectacle of a twelve-year-old looking like he's fourteen at a stalemate against the brute force of the Garm.

"H-how…?" One Huntress managed to croak out in disbelief. "How is that kid that strong to be at a stalemate with that behemoth?! No one has that kind of monstrous strength to do that!"

"Yet here we are seeing the spectacle in a twelve-year-old Faunus, who seems like can use his Aura properly by shaping it into a specific attack, a feat not many have done." Qrow said to the Huntress. She closed her mouth, not wanting to incite wrath from the scythe-wielding professor.

To Naruto, he waited long enough, and broke the deadlock by shifting the attack to his right, fully evading the arm, and exposed the Garm's side. Naruto grinned at the large opening, and brought his left fist into a powerful left hook that made the Garm be launched away about thirty meters away from his position. The audience gawped at the sight once more; the Faunus has incredible strength to push back a heavyweight Grimm like that.

The beast shook off the pain and growled at the Faunus before roaring in rage. Naruto took it as a challenge as he said, "Up for more? Come at me bro and get your beatdown of the century!" The two fiery fighters ran towards each other, intent of pummeling the other into the ground. The Garm struck first, aiming a flaming paw at his tiny, but powerful prey. Naruto halted his charge just enough that the paw would marginally miss him, but the shockwave would hit him. To prevent that, he spun clockwise and punched the paw just perfectly so that the paw destabilized the Garm and made it tumble into the ground.

"And the Doggie is down!" Naruto cheered to no one while he brought his arm up into an uppercut and force the Grimm up from its casual meet with the dirt. He launched his tri-pronged kunai to its left cheek and teleported right there, and gave a bone-crushing Chakra infused punch that produced a shockwave. He did the same thing to the right before holstering his kunai now that he has tagged his opponent. He cycle through the motions, making the Garm go back and forth from the punches.

The Garm had enough. When Naruto teleported to its right, it moved with the attack, lessening the force and added to its momentum when it spun counter-clockwise to give a human-sized paw to Naruto's face and body and sending him into several trees.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**" The enraged Garm roared at its fallen knew it wasn't done, and jumped up at a height a beast of its size and frame to not be able to do. It launched itself high enough and brought both its flaming paws down to its prey to crush and burn it.

Meanwhile Naruto returned his bearing to the right place before feeling the warm air on top of him. Without hesitation, he teleported only at the last minute, giving an effective shock to his raging beast of an opponent. He teleported to its right cheek, and the Garm eyed him with its pure red eyes. Naruto did the same, his normal blue but slitted eyes turned crimson, and gave a toothy grin as he punched to Garm away.

The hulking beast rolled on the ground, unable to meet stable ground. When it did, Naruto shot a kunai at its unshielded head and smacked it down into the ground and made a colossal crater.

"Sucks to be you, Doggie." The Faunus gave a forceful right hook and leaned on his left knee and sprung off it to return with a devastating left hook and did the same thing to his right knee and repeated the cycle, performing a Dempsey roll of the Grimm. To end the combo, the blonde did a clockwise overhead punch, knocking the Garm's face further into the ground. "How's that?" The Garm answered by removing its face from the dirt and met its face with Naruto's, who headbutted the Grimm into a staredown. "So that's your answer? Pretty ballsy for a monster like you." It was there that Naruto noticed how much the de-aging has done; Naruto's personality has degraded somewhat to his cocky self when he was twelve, but the rest of his personality as a mature man retained. In simple terms, Naruto is cockier than before.

The next action shocks the audience. Naruto's swords appeared and swung wildly behind him; the scenery and the Beowolves behind him were decimated. "Neh, Doggie, you got any new tricks?" The two break contact when the growl of the Garm intensified into a roar. The heat around the wolf increased and materialized into flames; a dome of intense flames erupt around the Grimm and envelopes the fox. When the dome of fire disappeared, so too did the fox. Confused, the Grimm searched for its prey. A fireball appeared right at its underbelly; it was Naruto with a flaming sphere with smaller orbs orbiting the sphere like planets.

"BURN!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he thrusts the orb into the giant wolf's belly. It grinded and burned the Grimm's skin and fur like sandpaper, and the final effect of the attack sent the Grimm flying away in a ignited vortex of fire. "I'm not done yet!" He teleported again to the Garm's belly and grabbed it, flipping the colossal wolf over himself and slamming it into the ground. The Garm rolled around, trying to get up. "What does it take to end your life, Doggie?!" Naruto yelled at the Grimm. The Garm roared, the fire in its arms springing forth like a spear and aimed for Naruto. The fox blocks it, but it exploded on contact, stunning him. The Garm swung a paw, effectively cracking bones on the left side of Naruto's body. The impact sent Naruto rolling on the ground and made Naruto hit several tree on his newly recovered side. However, now it seems that wound has opened once more.

"Gah…" Naruto gasped in pain. "Damn it all. I'm still not in perfect condition." He tried standing up, but a paw crushed his body into the dirt. "AAAAAAAAUGH!" The scream of pain echoed to the audience. Qrow was ready to fight; the boy had done enough, and most likely, the boy was dead.

"Damn **DOG!**" A pillar emerged from the paw crushing the blonde. "I'm done playing! How about you?!" The Garm roared in approval, igniting the rest of its body, giving the impression of a hellhound. "Come on!" The two charge at each other slamming fist to paw with such force that the trees shook at their roots and the snow beneath them blew away and melted when the two sources of heat clashed. The Garm swiped its right paw, sending a stream of fire to its prey. Then something strange happened: the fire seemed to wrap itself around the fox's weapons. "I'm not gonna let you do anything to hurt innocent people!" The fox exploded a burst of Charkra, and willing his body and weapon to get stronger.

"_**Lucky fox…you passed my trial. Alright partner, let's beat this stubborn dog.**_"

"Sealing glyph 1 through 13 activated, limiter breakdown commence. Breakdown rate: 200%. Astral Engine activate now. Limiter code: Armageddon." Naruto muttered the words, unsure of their origin. The Garm tried attacking, but a barrier prevented harm to come to its caster. It took two minutes when Naruto said, "Glyph 1 through 13 destroyed. Moving to the final seal. Death seal: reconfigured. Status: Revertable. All seals destroyed. Come forth Nox Nyctores: Astral Armageddon!" With that the barrier shattered, and with it, a modified weapon attached itself to its wielder. The new form extended to the base of Naruto's arms. It now had a pauldron with a crest that looked like a crown. It linked to the gauntlet form, covering the biceps and triceps of the fox using leather. The gauntlet's vein design extended to this new part, arching across towards the crested pauldron. The hand now contained a rectangular knuckle attachment and what seemed to be a trigger at the handle. But there was a final addition to the Nox. On the pauldron, there is a circle extrusion. In that circle, lines curved, stretched, expanded to form the line art of a face of a fox in glowing neon blue. Naruto snapped out of his wonderings when he realized this was the forbidden form of the Crimson Breaker, his weapon's base form. This was the form that resulted in the death of his older brother, and now he's using it.

"So…Arma, huh? Nice to meetcha, partner." The weapons glowed blue intensely for a second. "I agree. We oughta beat this dog out of existence." He flashed a murderous grin at the Garm, and slammed his fists together, an action that signals, "I'm ready!"

Moments after, the Garm pounced on its prey, who jumped towards it, and headbutted it. Releasing a burst of Chakra, Naruto launched himself away from the Garm like a rocket. Doing the same thing but altering it slightly, he turned his bursts into projectiles, and while not a powerful as his 'Comet Cannon' or 'Flare Cannon,' this would deal enough damage to stun it. Teleporting again, Naruto slammed his powerful strikes at the Garm in an onslaught of power and destruction. Now on top of the downed Garm, Naruto grabbed the beast and chucked it upwards with greater strength and force than before.

With that success, Naruto jumped and did several backflips in one sitting. As soon as he initiated his final backflip, he teleported to the Garm's belly, grabbed its fur and released a burst of chakra like afterburners on a fighter jet, increasing the rotation speed Naruto created by doing backflips. "Up you go!" The timing was perfect and the throw made it so that the Garm headed into the sky at a perfect ninety-degree angle. "And now for the Finale!" In his right hand the same sphere emerged, only larger, blue, and instead of having three orbs orbiting, it had five red spheres with their own tiny, blue orbs orbiting their respective sphere; it looked like a galaxy was materializing out of his hand. What surprising to the group watching was that not only did Naruto know how to use pure Aura as a weapon, but to manipulate it into a shape. Now this galaxy-looking attack spun wildly, screeching like a train coming to a stop. Naruto threw the buzzsaw-looking attack towards the Grimm.

On contact, it grinded on the skin and fur and burned it again. When the first layer, the rings of 'planets' and its 'moons,' disappeared, the 'center' of the galaxy-like attack did the same thing on a much larger scale before exploding into a sphere of crimson, gold, scarlet, and orange fire that reached the treetops. The heat from the attack melted all the snow around the area, leaving the wet grass and muddy ground exposed to the cold weather that turned hot.

"Thanks a lot, Arma. Couldn't have done it without ya." He said to himself as he fell backwards due to exhaustion and the reopened wound.

"_**My pleasure, partner. You Uzumakis always have the tenacity and an unyielding will, you know that?**_" The Namikaze grinned.

'_It's Namikaze, but yeah, the 'never giving up' attitude is hereditary._'

"_**Looks like your paparazzi is coming to get you, partner. I'll take a nap, later.**_"

'_Yeah…later._'

Yang and Ruby were the first to arrive, eager to tell the Faunus about the sight. "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Yang told the blonde enthusiastically. Ruby nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

"Quite the feat, young man. Not only were you able to manifest pure Aura and used it offensively in such a professional level, but you also manipulated its shape, a rare case in history." Qrow complimented the Faunus. "What's your name?"

"Shouldn't…you be introducing yourself first, farmer?" Naruto joked.

"This farmer's name is Qrow, and I'm a professor and an expert in scythe-wielding."

Naruto frowned. "Jeez, I was only joking. Learn to lighten up, old man Qrow." Said man sighed.

"Are you that laidback and disrespectful to your elders?"

"Are you that old?" Naruto answered back with a smile. Qrow scowled, and Naruto cringed slightly; he had worse experiences with his mom. "Anyways, nice to meet you, Qrow. Name's Naruto Namikaze, and if you don't mind, I'll take a nap. I'm exhausted." The blonde told the truth. Almost immediately, the snores emerge from the Faunus.

"This kid…I hate to say it, but he's skilled and refined to the point that he can be a full-fledged Hunter now. It's as if he's fought like an experienced man." One of the Huntsmen says reluctantly.

"Indeed. This child is most interesting. I suggest you enroll him, Professor. He'd do well in Signal and in Beacon." A Huntress said, supporting the Hunter's opinion.

"Naruto Namikaze… In the Eastern Kingdom, that translates as 'maelstrom wavy wind.' How true. The wind blows strongly for the boy."

It was at that same time, four portals appear in separate locations. One is Jin Kisaragi's, who now sported a sleeveless, blue high-collar shirt with golden trims and seams and a white, vertical cloth. He also wore the same black Hakama pants his brother wears, but his footwear remained the same. We landed in an unfamiliar place; the eye-catcher was the alabaster-white castle-like mansion with the emblem of a snowflake, an emblem he doesn't recognize from any of the Duodecim families. He woke up at the forest edge, almost hidden away from passer-bys.

Almost.

A white-haired girl who shaped her hair into an asymmetrical ponytail spotted him. She wore a silver blouse with red inside it and a wool coat over it. She screamed.

That did not go well, if the oncoming horde of armored guards were anything.

"Who goes there?" Asked one of the guards. Jin weakly stood up, wondering where are the other, but this was another matter that took more importance.

"I am, sir. I'm lost can you tell me where I am?" Jin asked politely; however, the guards thought differently. He was slammed into the snowy ground.

"A Faunus? How'd you get in here?" Yelled the head guard.

"I told you I'm l-"

"Don't spew that rubbish around here Faunus."

'_Faunus? Animal? Am I a beastkin?_'

"Now just what is going on here?!" asked the commanding voice of a woman. The woman was the lady of the House. Lady Blanche Schnee. She looks like the older version of the girl of yonder, her mother perhaps? "Guards! Tell what happened."

"We came across this Faunus scum when miss Schnee screamed." Answered one of the guards hastily. Another released the blonde Faunus out of fear of inciting the wrath of the Lady of the house.

She turned to Jin. "And who are you, young man?"

"Jin Kisaragi miss-"

"Blanche Schnee. Now what brings you my family's home?"

"I don't know, Lady Schnee. I woke up here."

"At least you know who you are." The way the boy answered seemed like he had amnesia. Thank goodness that wasn't the case. "If you don't know where you are, do you at least know what you're doing before you came here?"

"I… I'm searching for a friend." Jin answered.

"A friend?"

"His name is Naruto Namikaze. He's a spiky blonde fox Faunus with nine red tails and a pair of red rabbit length ears. He wears predominantly red of black clothing in the form of short-sleeved jacket, black pants, steel-toed shoes. His facial features are six whisker-marks, three on each cheek, and has blue slitted eyes. Personality wise, he's laid-back, but serious in a fight, and has a smile that makes it seem like he won the lottery."

"You know how to profile your friends." Lady Schnee commented. "Impressive." She stood still, thinking about what to do. Then an idea popped in her head. "How about you become a bodyguard for my daughter?"

"What?/ WHAT?"

"Looking at your frame, you're a swordsman, aren't you?" Jin nodded and summoned Yukianesa. "Become my daughter's bodyguard, and I'll assist your search of your friend."

"It'd be an honor, milady."

In another area, Ragna landed at a forest edge as well. "Oh man, that hurt. My head ringing all types of bells I don't wanna hear." He groans in pain as he sat up. His outfit changed to his training outfit in the past. He'd say more, but a red katana's edge was pressed on his throat.

"Now who…are…you?" The figure behind him questioned him. "Dog."

"The hell you talking about? I ain't a dog!" Ragna said defiantly. Then he felt a tug on his hair, but the thing was…

It wasn't hair.

"This thing doesn't help your argument, Dog." The figure said. "Now who are you?" He pressed the blade closer and deeper on Ragna's throat.

"I ain't telling you jack!" He said as he yanked the blade off him. He turned around and.

"O-hoh… I've got nothing more to say now, Cow." Ragna said with a grin on his face. The figure behind him was a red-haired teen with a bronze half-mask with intricate flame designs on it. He wore a black jacket and a red shirt underneath, and he wore black pants and shoes. His weapon's sheath is a-

"Why the hell is your gun a sheath?" Ragna yelled.

"My fighting style." The red-haired answered simply. Then he pointed his sword to Ragna. "Now. Name, Dog?"

"Oh I'm on for a fight, Cow!" He pulled out Bloodscythe and trained it on his opponent. The two took stances, readying a fight. That was going to happen, but a two by four hit the red-haired teen on the head. The same happened to Ragna. "Oww… What the hell?!" He looked for his aggressor, a pretty, black-haired girl with cat ears held the two by four.

"No fighting you two. Now make up!" Ordered the girl. "You first, Adam."

"Blake can-"

"Now, Adam." The girl named Blake ordered harshly again. Adam sighed and sheathed his blade. He composed himself before the newcomer.

"Sorry…um"

"Ragna Kisaragi. Sorry 'bout that too erm…"

"Adam Taurus."

"And you?" He asked Blake.

"Blake Belladonna." She said. "Welcome to the White Fang Headquarters."

"White Fang?"

And in another area, an alleyway is more appropriate, Noel's clothes remain unchanged, however, she now sports a pair of golden cat ears and a tail. She is knocked unconscious, but a pair of Rabbit Faunus finds her.

"Oh dear, what happened to this young lady?"

"I don't know mom, I just found her like this."

"Let's bring her to our house, and let her rest properly."

The last area was a backyard. There was a mansion, eastern in origin. It was grand; its green roof blended with the clear, night sky. The red pillars were sturdy and thick to support the mansion, and on it was an emblem of a pink Lotus. Its walls were paper-woven. All in all, it seemed like the homes of that of the Ikarugan people. Here, Makoto wondered where she was as well as where her boyfriend went. It was then and there when something orange came into view.

"Hiya!" A girl greeted with a beaming smile. "Who are you and where are you from?" The girl asked. Before Makoto could answer, the girl asked, "Are you a squirrel? Can I touch it? Is it fluffy? Do you eat acorns?" She bombarded the squirrel with questions faster than she could answer them. Makoto was getting irritated.

'_This girl…is just as talkative as that blabbering flirt; only that guy was more annoying than this one!_' The girl wore a silvery gray shirt and a pink skirt and pink sneakers.

"NORA!" A boy cried out. "How many times do I have to tell you to not launch a barrage of questions at strangers?"

"Hmm…I lost count after 3775!" The girl, Nora, answered sheepishly. The boy sighed. When he came into view, Makoto saw a black-haired boy with a magenta strand on the left side of his hair. He wore a green kimono with the same Lotus emblem etched on the columns of the mansion. He also wore white pants and black flat-foot shoes.

"Hello. My name's Lie Ren. This here is Nora Valkyrie." "Hiya!" "What brings you to my home's backyard?" Asked the boy.

"I don't know how I got here." Makoto answered groggily. "I remember jumping down a chasm and that's it."

"Do you at least know who you are?" Makoto scoffed at the question.

"Of course I do! My name's Makoto Nanaya, and I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" "Ooh! What does he look like? Is he a Faunus like you? What type of Faunus is he? How old is he? Can other Faunus breed with a different type of Faunus?" "Nora…" "Sorry Ren."

"How about we talk this over with my family?" Ren suggested.

"Okay!" Makoto agreed heartily. "Lead the way, Ren."

And so a new journey begins and unfolds for our heroes. These five individuals separated at the starting line will go through their own path. However, their paths would lead them to one road; a road that points to a Beacom of light and a tower of darkness.

_**Well guys? What do you think of this crossover? Follow and favorite if you desire. Review too. It'd help.**_

_**Next time: Branching path: Jin**_

_**After that: Branching path: Makoto, the Noel, and then Ragna.**_

_**Clarify to readers. Naruto taught the others how to use Chakra; it's not stated officially in my other fic, but I have said that the others have been taught. Hope this won't affect your opinion of my story. **_

_**Azure out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Jin

_**And back with another chapter. Man you people are hard to impress. Hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: first chapter.**_

Chapter 2: Branching Path: Jin

"Damn those White Fang!" Said an angry Jin Kisaragi. He frantically searched high and low for them, intent on destroying those who took away his ongoing objective, otherwise known as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. He just had to go to the men's room, but when he got back, Weiss wasn't there; her scream was the only thing that indicated where she was.

It's been three years since his employment, and both icy individuals had a bumpy relationship. Initially, Weiss vehemently refused Jin to be her bodyguard, opting for a regular guard to take Jin's place; she could care less about his Faunus friend. Jin, however, didn't take no for an answer and stubbornly stayed, a byproduct of having Naruto as a friend.

In his exact words, he said, "Look, Miss Schnee, I don't like the idea of being your bodyguard as much as you do." He said admittedly. "But this is my way of finding my friend, and my way of thanks to your mother." His voice neither wavered nor raised in anger, it remained at the same tone. "And I know you dislike the Faunus, but keep an open mind that not every Faunus is evil." Weiss argued against his words, telling all about what the White Fang, a Faunus extremist group had done recently and in the past generations before and after the previous head, the peaceful leader, had entered and stepped down from leadership; it had become violent organization. "I see why you'd be mad at that, and I disagree with their actions; however, this is the culmination of mistreatment, mistrust, and ongoing hate that caused this new radical approach to happen, Miss Weiss."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Weiss yelled. "I have read about the history of the Faunus, and I've met many Faunus in my admittedly short life, but all of them wanted to hurt me, my friends, and my family!" The heiress's anger could not be tranquilized; her disdain towards the Faunus was obvious to Jin.

"Be as it may, Miss Schnee, trust me when I say that I wish no harm to fall on you, I truly care for your wellbeing, …even if we literally met a week ago." Jin answered with a steel resolve. He knelt to his employer's daughter like a knight to his king, and said, "I promise you; nothing will happen to you or your family under my care. That is a promise of a lifetime." On that day, one that Weiss would definitely refuse to admit, she blushed at the chivalrous act of her bodyguard.

He had great progress with the girl as well as the guards at the home, even Branco Schnee, Weiss's father was warming up to him. But sadly, tragedy struck. Blanche Schnee fell ill, and the White Fang took that moment of vulnerability within the company head lead to the White Fang striking multiple quarries, factories, and killed Blanche Schnee in the same night. Weiss was inconsolable for five months, drowning in sorrow and training to prevent such tragedy to befall upon her family. Branco became violent, but controlled, opting for harsher work at the gamble of better pay. The Faunus would flock at the opportunity, and a percentage would perish under the conditions. Branco knew what he did was wrong, but his blind rage acted, and he wished death to all Faunus. When he met the eyes of Jin Kisaragi exactly a year after Blanche's death, he saw pity. The man never visibly grieved for his wife the days after her death, but when he saw the boy, a boy that he had so much respect for staring judgingly at his questionable actions, Branco Schnee broke the dam that withheld his tears. He apologized to the boy, and allowed his information sector to search for Naruto; the deal made by the Lady of the house that was suspended after her death was now resumed.

After that confrontation, the shady offer Branco offered to the Faunus vanished, and he paid respect to the dead and gave a considerable amount of his savings and split it among his victims' families. While initially the families were outraged they got a late response, they understood what the company head was experiencing; the White Fang had destroyed and annihilated any form of peaceful coexistence.

Jin stood next to the man as he apologized to every single family affected by his actions, and with every meet, he saw the man breaking when he saw many families broken like his. The blonde Faunus clenched his hand tightly and contained all his anger; the White Fang would pay. He didn't care that he understood their motives before; this became personal when the White Fang took away a mother from his second best friend (and first crush).

The White Fang would pay.

And now back to the present. Jin altered his outfit a bit. He now looked like a ronin or samurai with his black hakama and white and blue kimono. He added his detached sleeves that looked like blue strips of a cape from his previous occupation.

Jin failed to follow on that promise to Weiss twice now and hated himself for it. But there was no use moping around; he had a bunch of radicals to catch. Just then he heard to screeching of burning rubber.

A getaway vehicle appears in the distance just behind the trees. Just Jin's luck that they had one prepped, meaning they knew that Weiss would be vulnerable. Jin said, 'I told you so' in his head when Weiss deliberately left Myrtenaster home because she thought she was safe. Jumping up, he commanded Yukianesa to make a crystal sword wide enough to ride on; this was an attack he called 'Crystal Strike,' but many have fondly nicknamed it as 'Ice car,' much to the creator's dismay. He rode his ice car towards the sound, and hoped that they weren't that far. As he burst forth from the trees that outlined the park, he turned to his left and watched the retreating form of a SUV. Jin flared his Chakra and channeled it behind his icy vehicle, and it worked and added more speed to his approach.

The runaway vehicle served at corners perfectly, not losing speed at the turns. It kept doing this to throw off the pursuer, who still chased them after twenty minutes of chasing. The group of Faunus inside the car were impressed that a Faunus brother had this much motivation, a misplaced motivation, but motivation nonetheless.

Then suddenly, a dog Faunus picked up his phone. "Hey. Plan B. We're going to your position, get ready." He hung up and told the driver to step on it and head to the area they needed to go. But first, get a clear window of opportunity. The driver swerved his car at corners multiple times when they finally had a ten second gap for the Faunus pursuer to catch up. "We'll be there in seven seconds." And as the Faunus said that, they turned left, Jin saw that and boosted after them. At the turn a second identical car was running too, slower than the getaway vehicle, but enough to fool the Faunus pursuer to follow the fake. At the intersection, the true vehicle turned left, the fake kept moving forward, a grave mistake when the car became encased in ice.

Jin approached the car and searched the trunk for Weiss. He didn't find her there or anywhere in the car. Furious, Jin opened the driver door and yanked the driver to the ground, and froze the opening. In his anger, Jin grabbed the Faunus by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "Where is she?! Where's the Schnee heiress?" It was then he heard the screech of tires once more, and the chase was on once more. He dropped the Faunus and froze his legs to the ground and chased after the sound. Channeling Chakra to his feet, Jin jumped unnaturally high to reach the rooftops. From there, he rode on his icy vehicle once more and restarted the chase just above the runaway SUV.

"That guy's is still chasing us! What does it take to get rid of the guy?" Asked a panicked ferret Faunus. The driver pushed his foot down on the pedal, not bothering to stop for any pedestrian; they had a mission, innocent blood will be paid with innocent blood.

Just up above and behind the SUV, Jin nocks an arrow of ice. An arrow it may be, but its size is that of a spear. Jin aimed his arrow just in front of the SUV, a perfect hit to immediately halt the car's retreat. He was ready to release the arrow, but a wave of fire brought him out of his concentration. This fire burned the tires off the car and its grinded on the road, unable to stop and headed for a pedestrian, the creator of the attack. Jin focused on the pedestrian, who stopped the car by slamming his right fist through the engine and to the ground. There was no explosion; all traces of fire that could spark an explosion coiled around the pedestrian's arms, and upon closer inspection, Jin noticed the most prominent feature of the individual-

Nine, red fox tails!

In Naruto's perspective, he was heading to a restaurant to give and cook the newly acquired ingredients. But then this over-speeding SUV decides to not stop and was frantic: a sign that there was a crime going on. So being the Good Samaritan he is, he's going to stop that car in an instant. Sweeping his left arm, Naruto sent the wave of fire Jin would see. The rubber tires burn off and headed towards Naruto. To stop it, he tore through the engine by punching. There was no forward momentum; Naruto stopped that.

He pulled his arm out and moves it around, checking to see if there were any kinks in his muscles of shoulder joint. Thankfully there were no problems to arise from this and he could go on his merry way. The blonde turned right, but stopped at the call of his attention.

"Hey, Pureblood! What gives? You just break someone's car like it was nothing on a regular basis or something?" It was the Faunus driver that said that; he's a goat Faunus. The other, from the passenger side exited the car as well; she's a cheetah Faunus. She motioned other passengers to come out, and it was a dog Faunus and a ferret Faunus that left the car with a girl in white on the dog Faunus's shoulder. He ran towards the plaza, determined to leave this spot. Naruto scowled at the sight. He suspected it was a crime, but kidnapping, a high-priority kidnapping in broad daylight? Either they knew that the Schnee heiress would be vulnerable or they were confident they could pull this off.

"You know… I've got nothing to say to you, White Fang." Naruto pulled out two of his katanas, now named Bloody Fangs, and pointed it at both radicals. "I want equality between us too, but I will not have it through the blood of innocents!"

"You don't know what you're getting into, Pureblood." The cheetah warned as she and her partner took battle stances. Naruto gritted his teeth, angry that these guys were underestimating him. Naruto cloned himself and chased after the runner. The clone was the one fighting the two Faunus now. "Dammit, Pureblood!" The cheetah attacked, swiping her claw weapon at the fox Faunus. He parried, and slashed the woman at her midsection. The blade bounced off, the cheetah knows how to manifest her Aura. In this moment of realization, the goat Faunus tried to headbutt him; he failed because his target dodged and sent himself crashing into his teammate. Naruto would've attacked the fallen duo, but an ice arrow contained them.

"Long time, no see, Naruto." Jin said as he descended to the ground. Naruto smiled, but immediately turned serious.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving the Schnee?" Asked Naruto as he pointed at the snowflake emblem of the Schnee. Jin rode his 'Ice Car' again and headed for the plaza; the clone dispersed into a poof of smoke.

The original Naruto kept close chase with the runner. Naruto thought he must be local, seeing as he knew where the alleyways of Vale that was infamous because they could confuse a person. He eliminated the ferret from the chase by knocking him unconscious and embedded into the ground. He lost sight of the Schnee. Thankfully the Schnee heiress was screaming all the while, helping the hero save her distressed damsel self. The chase in the alley maze seemed to go on forever until he made a mistake. The Faunus went to an alleyway ended at the pier; he couldn't get away now!

"Hey! Stop right where you are!" Commanded the blonde. He knows the act won't work, but hey, he wants to try out the cliché line in cop shows. Surprisingly, the Faunus stopped and turned around, put the Schnee on the ground standing and in a neck hold, the Faunus's gun trained on the girl's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Pureblood?" The Faunus asked furiously. "Don't you see what I'm trying to do will help us achieve equality?" Naruto bared his fangs.

"You idiots, the lot of you members of the White Fang!" Naruto yelled at the Faunus. "I want equality too, but I don't **KILL** people for it! Sure I dislike the humans that say, "Oh he has an animal part, he's a freak," but I don't **MURDER** people because they said that! I know this bad blood goes deeper, and I'm sure that because of that, this foolish radical and violent movement you have going on will only cause a rebellion from both our Faunus brothers and sisters as well as humans. I want equality not under the conditions of fear, war, or massacre." Weiss Schnee took in every word her savior said. Jin told her there were Fauna that wanted a peaceful transition, but she thought she'd never see the day. "What you're doing will only lead to the extinction of the Faunus!"

"But don't you see, Pureblood, this is why we need to equalize through force, because with force, we can keep repressing them, preventing rebellion. We already have success with this new policy compared to our weak peaceful version." The Faunus vainly tried to persuade his Faunus brother in joining the cause, and he knew it when he saw the clenched hand get clenched tighter.

"You goddamned idiot! That ain't equality, that's oppression; what you're spouting ain't any better than what the humans have treated us!"

"So? The shoe is on the other foot. It's payback f-"

"Shut the hell up, Dog! I've had enough of your preaching of death!" Naruto said angrily as he took his fighting stance.

"Indeed, that's enough, White Fang." Jin said as he stepped in. He dropped from the roof with ice constructs of a wolf and an eagle.

"You too, Pureblood Schnee lapdog?" The Faunus wasn't threatened; he had the person of interest at gunpoint; they had nothing they could do that would come to harm the girl. He smirked, "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared, guys, but which of us has the advantage here?" He emphasized his point by putting the barrel of the gun on the girl's cheek.

Weiss trembled, "J-Jin?" She pleaded for help. She's visibly shaken; she may have seen her fair share of death, but death aimed at her was not something she or anyone at such a young age is or should be prepared for. The Schnee bodyguard frowned. What could he do in this situation? Then he felt a poke on his back. It was Naruto's tail. Why's he moving it around? Is he writing? Jin focused, and understood the message.

'Get ready, and don't bother using Yukianesa.'

After that, Jin noticed a kunai fly by behind his head. "What was tha-Oh hell!" The Faunus couldn't finish his boasting because he was pulled by nine fox tails and hurled towards the two Faunus.

"Now!" Naruto signaled to Jin. The two blondes punch the Faunus in the gut. The force of the punch would've sent him flying into the sea, but his legs were grabbed, Jin grabbed the Faunus's right leg, Naruto got the other. They pulled the Faunus back and slammed their fists on the dog's gut again, sending him crashing on the ground. The two go for another punch; this time with chakra imbued on the fists. They punch again, creating a crater. They gave a final punch and rendered the dog Faunus paralyzed temporarily.

They stand and patted the dust off them. Naruto was the first to say something. He grinned as he said, "I knew you'd get it! Hey, so how's it feel to punch rather than slash at your opponent? Feels much better hearing the crunch right?"

"No, Naruto, you will never convert me to your fighting style, Naruto." Jin turned to the Schnee heiress, "Are you okay, Weiss?" "Ohoh, first name basis, huh?" "Shut up, Naruto." The white haired girl, while shocked, was able to get a nod. Jin sighed and hugged the girl as he said, "Sorry, Weiss. I broke the promise again, didn't I?"

"Yo, Bodyguard." Naruto called out to his friend. "What your doing ain't exactly professional ya know."

"Way to ruin the mood Naruto." Jin hid a smile.

"Hey, it's been three years, I need to have some fun with my friends. Anyway, are you the only one who followed me?" Jin shook his head. "Then who else?"

"Who else would go?" Jin answered cryptically.

"You mean the others too? That's great! Have you seen them?"

"Sadly, no. I've searched for Makoto and Noel, but I have no leads in Vale so far. Ragna's just off the grid; no records or anything."

"Oh man th-"

"How do you know Lieutenant General Ragna Kisaragi?" The dog Faunus stammered through the pain.

"Ragna…/Kisaragi…?" Naruto laughed hysterically. Oh perfect. This was amazingly perfect in that even in a different world, Ragna is on what normal people consider as the wrong side.

"Pffthahaha! Jin! This is just great! Your brother has a knack on going to a rebellious side, doesn't he?" The blonde dog Faunus sighed.

"Sadly, yes. So…Lieutenant General, huh? Is he that important in your ranks that you gave him such a high rank?"

"I don't need to answer to you, Pureblood traitor."

"I'm not even part of your group." Jin deadpanned before sighing. "I give up. Hey Naruto, how about you come with us?"

"Eh…I'd like to, but I got a job at a restaurant and another one I created for myself. Plus, I kinda like it here. Besides I know where you and the Schnee are headed." Naruto said confidently.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

One word. "Beacon." Jin smiled, "You know me too well, Naruto." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He'd say more, but-

"Now go, we got uninvited guests." Naruto growled as he pointed at a number of speedboats speeding to the pier.

"Sure, but not without a goodbye present." He sent his ice constructs to sea and froze the water solid. The White Fang members were forced to swin their way to the pier rather than go and hit'n'run the place. "I'll see you in Beacon, Naruto." The blonde fox smiled, and nodded at his retreating friend.

"Sure, sure Ice-king. Get your princess outta here." Jin nodded and grabbed Weiss and carried her in a princess carry as they rode away on the ice sword.

A day after, Jin looked at the Vale News Network, or VNN. Weiss's kidnapping was top news. It highlighted the events and the number of members captured for this little escapade.

"A total of seventy-five members are arrested for the kidnapping of Weiss Schnee." Said the reporter, Lisa Lavender. "It was through the combined effort of ironically, two Fauna, one Weiss Schnee's bodyguard, Jin Kisaragi, the other is his friend, Naruto Namikaze. Both Faunus are confirmed to be advocates for peaceful coexistence between the Faunus and us humans."

In three different places, there were three individuals with one reaction: "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

She motioned her hand to her left and over it, a pop up of a video appeared. "We now look at a video published to our station by a bystander, who caught most of the events that happened at the pier." The video screen got larger and Lisa Lavender disappeared off-screen to accommodate for the surprisingly high-quality video.

The video coincidentally captured the start of the rants between Naruto and the dog Faunus. It also caught the '_fight_' against the same Faunus as well as the PDA between him and Weiss. Now the next part, Jin was curious about; it was the event that led to the arrest of the rest of the members after all. It was interesting. There were a few dedicated to chasing after Jin, so they tried to break the ice. The rest swam to the pier to fight Naruto like the idiots they were.

"Oh good! You finally arrived." Naruto said happily. "Did you know how long I was waiting?" He got his answer in the form of bullets, an attack he effortlessly evaded by tilting his body to the right. "Alright I get it, no more…a what's the saying? Ah screw it!" He yelled as he was evading more and more bullets. "Okay, okay!" Naruto said in a panicky manner. "I've been itching to use my new toys, anyway. Don't disappoint me, guys." Naruto opened the zipper on a bag strapped on the back of his waist. He placed his hand inside, and pulled out a double-bladed naginata, a spear-like weapon with a single-edged blade at the end on both ends. "Alright Azure Storm, let's see you in action."

Naruto beckoned his enemies to come forth, and like the idiots they were, they complied, bringing out their swords or maces, or other close-ranged weapons. The Fauna strike at Naruto, who parried their slashes or blows with ease, and countered by spinning the weapon around like a propeller. He swept the first wave with ease.

The second wave came, he changed the form of Azure Storm; it turned into a double-ended trident. He did similar tactics when defeating the enemies, but when his weapon met a blade or handle at the trident's gap, he twisted it and disarmed the Fauna with ease. In the middle of it, he switched forms again, and it took the form of nunchuks.

Jin was amazed by Naruto's adaptability, and it only developed the idea that Naruto was the most unpredictable individual in the world. Add in the fact that Shadow clones aid in learning, Naruto can learn every recorded fighting style and weapon fighting styles. Jin inspected the one-sided fight, Naruto was wiping the floor with them; he disarmed one Faunus by grabbing the attacker's weapon with his chain, then smacked it at the Faunus next to him, he then smacked a Faunus at the head, which bounced off and did collateral on the poor fool next to him.

Naruto had enough with that form and once again switched to a different form. It took the form of bladed tonfas. The third wave came in and supported the second. Naruto didn't look scared at all. His fighting style around the tonfas revolved at using hooks, utilizing the blades at full potential. He'd twirl the weapon around at times, but it was rare; he was a boxer at heart, and this weapon was as close to boxing as he can get without actually punching. In this form, Naruto seems to have no restictions; his body was at its natural motions, in other words his fighting style.

"C'mon guys. I know you can do better, I mean come on, you have a badass name like the White Fang, and I'm beating you up like mooks; you guys should at least be elite mooks or bring out the elite." Indeed. Naruto in the video had knocked out forty-five Fauna effortlessly in less than a minute. He withdrew his Azure Storm and placed it back in the bag. He pulled the zipper open further. And grabbed something that seemed to be heavy. "Now that I've had my fun with that toy, here's…another!" As he said that, he pulled out a humongous cube with tank treads. From a compartment, he pulled a pair of sports glasses. The Fauna were wary, and they acted smart for once by pulling out their guns.

"System activated." Said a robotic voice. The voice originated from the mobile cube, which opened up to show a mobile missile platform. Naruto grinned at his masterpiece.

"Say hello to my little friend, Thunderclap." The Fauna shot at Naruto with no warning, and they would've been successful, if the red Aura shield didn't block the bullets.

On Naruto's right hand, a shield connected itself to his gauntlet. It was gunmetal gray with and a two-faced mask, one white with a black eye socket, the other the inverse, on the middle and had movable sections on it to spread out; it might be a multi-function weapon. This is Deceive.

"He said 'Nice to meet you too.'" The missile platform fired and emptied its salvo, the missiles hitting the ground the Fauna stood on. They couldn't react fast enough and were engulfed in the blast. They weren't eradicated, if that's what you're asking. They were unconscious; he used concussive rounds not actual explosives because that'd land him in jail too.

After that, he dragged the unconscious bodies into a pyramidal pile, and clapped his hands at his handiwork. "And the winner is…Naruto!" He enthusiastically said to himself. "Now…What am I late for again? Oh crap, the groceries!" He ran off and the video switched to a red background with a line art of a fox, Naruto's emblem. Beneath it, there was writing.

'_Produced by Namikaze studios._' Jin laughed. It was so Naruto to capture his own awesomeness. The video screen shrank to show a shocked Lisa Lavender, whose face told viewers like Jin, 'I thought you said this was a bystander!' The whole news crew was at a shock that there was a visible ten-second pause after the video before the news reporter snapped out and said the next piece of news. "We now go to a live conference with SDC head, Branco Schnee."

"Mr. Schnee, how do you feel about the attempted kidnapping of your daughter?" asked a reporter. The company head sighed.

"While I knew they were going to attempt this, I didn't think they'd have the audacity to do it in broad daylight." Branco answered with a true feeling of disbelief. "I'm happy it wasn't successful, and I'm proud of my wife's decision to hire Jin Kisaragi as my daughter's bodyguard; it was because of him, and his friend, Naruto, that my daughter is safe." Branco's smile never left him as he said his next words. "Ironic that it was my daughter's kidnapping that allowed Jin to meet his lost friend. The story about the young man's employment as a bodyguard is simple, and in the words of my wife: "Become my daughter's bodyguard, and I'll assist your search of your friend.""

"How do you feel about peaceful coexistence with the Faunus?"

Branco paused and thought long about his answer. "There was a time when I wouldn't care about that topic and went on my merry way. There was I time when I believed we'd never coexist. And there was I time when I wanted death to all Faunus. However, my mind has changed. The young men that saved my daughter are the main factors of my change in opinion." The reporters were confused by his answer. "Jin Kisaragi, the Faunus who endured the discrimination under his employment, never hated or attacked humans; he neither scorned us nor wished death upon us all. He gained my utmost respect, and became the son I never had. The other young man, Naruto. His speech we just saw broadcasted by the VNN solidified that while our generation can't eliminate this segregated lifestyle, the next generation can persuade or truly eliminate the discrimination of the Faunus peacefully."

"What about the questionable relationship of your daughter with her bodyguard? How do you feel about that?" Branco choked on his saliva a bit.

"Nex-"

"Yes! Please tell us about how you feel about that development."

"Ah…eh…erm…" Branco was obviously shocked about the question no doubt. He'd rather not answer to avoid embarrassing his daughter and Jin too. Like his opinion, there was a time where interspecies relationships would make Branco puke at the mere mention, but now…

"Okay fine." Branco gave up. "I don't care."

"You don't care, sir?"

"Yup."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly that. I'm sure the young man understands." Jin realized that the answer was for him. How did he know? How did the man that didn't know how to express himself to his daughter see through Jin's fake face that he puts in front of the man when Weiss is the subject? How did he know that the Faunus bodyguard has a crush on his daughter? Wait…did Branco…?

Jin softly chuckled. "I can't believe you, sir. Giving your approval before I can properly ask."

"Next question please." Branco asked before Jin turned off the t.v. Jin looked at the time; it was 2:37. There was three minutes before Weiss's Myrtenaster training. Hurrying, Jin ran to the training room.

With Naruto, he was having a blast watching the news. He understood what Branco met, and he'd love to listen to the interview more, but a phone call for him prevented that.

"Hello, Naruto Odd Jobs, this is Naruto speaking. What's your job?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Oh a delivery? What kind?" The blonde was interested. "A gift delivery, but what's the gift?" He waited for an answer. "Me? For whom?"

"For one Makoto Nanaya." Answered a boy through the phone.

_**And this concludes Jin's branching path. Thanks for reading.**_

_**And one thing:**_

_**Pureblood is what I'm calling Faunus with ears (or horns) and a tail. We haven't seen both on a Faunus, so why not call the group that? **_

_**Anyways hoped you enjoyed that.**_

_**Azure signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Makoto

_**And I'm back to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy this installment!**_

_**Hakuryukou79: Naruto will be unpredictable; sure he'll still be a fist fighter, but ah…I'll add in the fact that the weapons he showcased are only a fraction of his full armory. And yes he has an armory. **_

_**BATMAN SIZE ARMORY**_

_**salman21: The explanation for the Faunus transformation for Ragna, Jin, and Noel will be revealed this chapter.**_

_**And now to present the chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: first chapter.**_

Chapter 3: Branching Path: Makoto

"Care to run that by me again, Naruto?" Asked the tall, blonde man named Jin Xiao-Long, Ruby's and Yang's muscular and intimidating father, who's also Naruto's boss at the restaurant, Little Dragon Den.

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to the Eastern Kingdom." He let the message sink in before continuing. "I've got a job addressed over there."

Curious, Mr. Xiao-Long asked, "What's the job?"

"Please don't take it the wrong way, but I'm delivery." Mr. Xiao-Long's eyes widened considerably.

"Did-"

"Yes, but I'm not being asked to be a cherry popper, if that's what you're asking." Naruto interrupted the man's question as if anticipating it. "I'm to deliver myself to a person in the Eastern Kingdom, but here's the kicker; the girlfriend I was separated with is in the Eastern Kingdom, and a friend of hers wants me to surprise her with a reunion."

Mr. Xiao-Long was baffled by the information, but then again, Naruto needed this. Plus, with all the customers raving on about the heroic Faunus chef bouncing around for a while, this'll make good publicity Mr. Xiao-Long can use for his restaurant. "I see… I'll inform Signal that you'll be out for a couple of days then." Naruto smiled, and bowed to the man.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Xiao-Long!"

The man placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Hey! I told you to call me Jin."

"Eh…I can't really do that when I have a friend named Jin." Naruto said weakly. He then perked up and told the man this, "Tell Yang to work on those Aura punches while I'm out."

"Noted, _Instructor._" Jin smirked; Naruto didn't dislike the title, but sometimes made him feel too old. However, in truth, Naruto would turn twenty-seven; sure that's not old, but calling a twenty-seven-year-old, instructor, is too formal, in Naruto's opinion. He turned to leave the restaurant, but a customer bumped into him.

The individual Naruto bumped into has earthy, brown hair slicked back, and had an unbraided rattail at the bottom of his hairline. He wears a silver knight visor with vertical eye slits, and has a design of a blue 'Y' curved at the fork to accommodate a blue circle. The 'Y' spreads out like wings, and the design is placed at the top of the visor and at the center of it; connected to the visor is his headphones that act as the joint that allows it to be raised. His top consisted of a red, buttoned vest and a black, collared shirt underneath. He chose to not wear his breastplate because he's not in Signal at the moment. He did leave his greaves though; it's silver, like his visor, but at the sides, there is an ellipse extrusion that exposes another copy of his emblem. At the sides as well, the same blue encompassed the extrusion, but it didn't color the whole greave. Underneath that, he wears a pair of black slacks that have belt straps to hold several cylinders of unknown substances for his Hydrokinetic-based semblance, a unique ability an individual has. His armored shoes clank with every step, and his weapons did the same when strapped to the back of his hip. This person is Carmine C- I mean Azul, Naruto's first guy friend in the new world and his first job; which consisted of crafting him a shield, named Sentinel, that Naruto took the concept of to create his Deceive shield.

"Hey Hero, where're you going?" Carmine asked nonchalantly. "You know you got some paparazzi aimed to get your secrets." He pointed to the window, where several pairs of reporters were inadequately hidden under obviously fake bushes. "Is it a job?"

Naruto nodded. "Sorry Carmine, but duty calls; this time to the Eastern Kingdom. Why are you here anyway?"

"I have a maintenance job for you to do on Sentinel here, but you can let your clones do that." Carmine answered like it was a normal occurrence; which it is. Naruto's clones do everything he needs to do in his absence, minus teaching because one solid hit in spars make the clone disappear.

"Yeah sure, Carmine. Now if you'll excuse me, I've a delivery to do!" Naruto rushed past him and ran out the door, heading East. The stalking reporters never got the chance to ambush Naruto as he exited the restaurant; he jumped abnormally high and flew away using his gauntlets and Deceive as flight tools.

-Makoto-

During Makoto's stay at the Lie compound, she heard of the discrimination against the Fauna; she'd experienced it before, and it was through the help of Naruto's moral guidance that she didn't seek to hurt humans for their stupidity and prejudice. When she met the clan head of the Lie family the first time, she was surprised to see not a single one judge her for her animalistic appearance. It was smooth sailing from then on for the most part. Many of the Easterners weren't too prejudiced when it came to the Faunus compared to the humans in the other kingdoms.

She got an outfit change (sort of). Her battle outfit now had a orange jacket that had a zipper undone halfway just beneath her breasts; she noticed how others guys had lecherous or lustful gazes when she wore her battle outfit, and decided to do something about it. Only Naruto would see her body, nobody else will ever look at her that way again, or she'll beat them to an inch of their life.

Makoto got to go to a Grimm hunting Academy to learn more about this world, and she understood that in Remnant, Chakra is the more potent and offensive version of Aura. Aura, the force that mostly defends living beings from the Grimm, is the pre-evolution of the power Naruto, Noel, Jin, Ragna, and her know.

During her time in the Eastern kingdom, she also met Ragna with a black-haired Faunus and a redhead bull Faunus at one point. She confronted the white-haired teen, who now became a dog Faunus for unexplained reasons, until she asked.

Her meeting started when she called him. "Ragna? Ragna is that you?" Makoto asked as she walked up from behind him. The dog Faunus was recognizable not only by his hair, but also by his signature blood-red coat that he wore which made him infamous in the Hierarchical cities. He turned around, curious about the girl who knew him; he didn't realize it was Makoto until he spotted the squirrel tail.

He was shocked and happy at the same time; he thought he'd never see the day he'd see a familiar face. "Makoto? It's you right? Oh thank goodness!" He said happily. Makoto noticed the black-haired girl's jealous look; it was nearly imperceptible, but Makoto's a girl, and she could see the clear discontent within the girl's gaze.

"Yeah, yeah Ragna! Ease up on the happy factor; you aren't exactly the Reaper if you act like a happy-go-lucky idiot." Hey, he hadn't seen a friend of Naruto's for two years; I think he needs to feel super happy that he met one. "So, how've ya been?"

"Good…" Ragna said hastily. Makoto narrowed her eyes. She suspected something, and she noticed the nervous look on the dog's face. "So, have you seen Naruto around?"

"Do you see him with me?" Makoto asked as she spread her arms open as if there was a hidden compartment on her. "No of course not! If anything, he'd try to find his girlfriend as soon as possible!" Makoto was too busy answering sarcastically that she failed to see the _slightly_ relieved look on the cat Faunus. "I've been looking for him too, but he's just doesn't seem to pop up here in this kingdom." True as she said. While she may have spent time learning about this world, a shadow clone was dedicated to search for Naruto's whereabouts.

"I know what you mean. He's here somewhere, but where could he possibly be?" Ragna silently cheered that he was able to change the subject quickly. Makoto didn't need to know his story or the fact that he's a high-ranking member of the White Fang, which he would guess that Makoto would know well.

"What's with the nervous look you had earlier?"

"W-what do you mean?" Ragna said trying to hide his nervousness and failing very miserably. Makoto pointed at him.

"Like the one you have now?"

"Ah…um…give me a minute." He turned away and took his silent friends with him into a group meeting of whispers. The squirrel wondered what they're talking about. Then she noticed the emblem of a red wolf with claw marks behind it on his sword strap! '_Ragna's part of the White Fang?!_' Makoto thought in disbelief.

"Okay, radical. You can stop your huddle." Ragna had a visible twitch run his body; he'd been found out. In retrospect, he shouldn't have allowed the tailor to etch the emblem there.

"Well…you caught me. What are you gonna do to me? Arrest me like what the others would have done?" Ragna asked seriously with his hands up in surrender. Makoto smiled and shook her head. The bull and the cat wondered what the two were talking about. "Like the others?" What did that mean?

"No way. A friend of my boyfriend is a friend of mine; besides you must've woken up at their HQ if you're part of their group." Ragna weakly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Wait… You woke up at their HQ?! Amazing Ragna; you were considered a criminal before, but this is divine judgment if you landed at an extremist group's front porch!" Makoto laughed hard.

The cat rushed in, pulling out her sword and placed the edge on Makoto's neck. "Don't badmouth the White Fang." Yet despite the intimidating action; Makoto noticed whom the girl meant. The girl's eyes wander slightly to the red-clad Faunus. '_Ohoh… we got ourselves an admirer eh?_' Makoto couldn't hide her smirk and the cat called her out on it. "What're you smiling at?"

"If you put the sword away, I'll whisper it in your ear." Makoto answered the question in a sing-song voice. Reluctantly, the cat withdrew her weapon from Makoto's throat. Almost immediately, Makoto dragged the girl and turned away from the boys. She got close to her ear and whispered, "You _liiiiiiiiiiiiiike_ Ragna, dontcha?" The girl's eyes shot open further than normal. If she wasn't awake before, then she is now. The cat failed to hold back a blush, but thankfully, her face wasn't visible to the man that held her heart.

"Hey, Adam." Ragna whispered. "What do you think they're talking about?" Adam noticed the twitch Blake had, and with that smile on Makoto's face, Adam figured out that Makoto must know Blake's crush on Ragna.

Feigning ignorance, Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know. I'm a guy; I don't know what's going through a girl's head." It was then the huddle was broken up and Makoto continued the conversation.

"How'd you end up as a Faunus anyway, Ragna?" The fact shocked the two other Fauna; Ragna didn't tell them that he didn't used to be a Faunus! Silence surrounded the group and it stayed longer than it should have. The white-haired man placed a palm on his face to hide his misery.

"Way to go Makoto, and here I thought I'd never explain myself to these two." Ragna muttered. Makoto heard it.

"Aren't they your friends?" She asked in disbelief. Why would Ragna hide this fact? She told Ren and Nora about the truth a week after she got here, but Ragna's been bottling up that important fact?!

"Of course! They're my best friends after Naruto!" Ragna's passionate answer returned to Makoto full force, but she didn't back down, opting for a harsher truth to be revealed.

"Then why the secrecy?" Makoto asked for the two shocked Fauna. "Why hide the fact that you aren't originally a Faunus, or the fact that we aren't part of this dimension!" The silent Fauna shut up; their voices would waver if they tried to talk. "Now answer my question? How did you become a Faunus?" He voice wasn't in a fit of rage; it was calm but accusatory.

Ragna stood silently, pondering over how to answer this. When he got his answer, he sighed; he'd tell how he got turned into a Faunus. "The Rabbit came into a dream of mine a week after we landed here." He started. "She said that there's little to no chance of returning because our wills were only focused on Naruto when we went through the Boundary. She said the only way to return was if our minds only wandered through, and not our bodies. And the fact that our focus was on Naruto, our Faunus friend, the Boundary must've put the forceful change to turn me, possibly Jin and Noel into Fauna." The explanation seemed sound to Makoto, but to the other two, their minds were all over the place.

"I see…" Makoto muttered. That was a bit to take in. They'd most likely never return to their original world. She already missed her parents and siblings. "Well you have a lot of explaining to do, so I'll be on my way." Makoto started to walk away, but stopped for a brief moment to tell something further. "If you want to talk to me, go to the Lie family residence; I stay there for the time being. Sorry about ruining your secret."

It's been a year or so since that encounter; Ragna did return to talk. He and his friends coped with the fact that Ragna, and Makoto's friends are interdimensional travelers. Usually when Ragna appeared, he would be sending reports about Naruto's whereabouts; they usually were quick appearances or rumors. Naruto was an enigma in this world, and he pops anywhere he wants. The two wouldn't give up their search, and Blake, the cat, and Adam, the bull, aided in any way they can.

It was Ren's luck that he found a delivery service, well not a delivery service, but a jack-of-all-trades shop with Naruto's name on it. The Dustnet gave wonderful reviews of his service: quick, safe, mint condition, etc. After they saw the news and confirmed that was him, Ren consulted Nora about it, and the two quickly try to contact him. It was gratifying for the two to hear his voice, and it was even more satisfying that they'd reunite a couple.

Present time with Ren and Nora, the two childhood friends were smiling happily as they ate at the park with Makoto for a picnic. Makoto sensed a weird feeling emanating from the two and was suspicious of the two. She was so suspicious because Ren was smiling, a rare action done by the boy.

"Okay… Who are you and what have you done with Ren?" Makoto asked sternly. The boy seemed offended, Nora too, but they were expecting such a reaction to happen; sometimes the stoic Ren leaks off _some _emotion in such a manner that others would question his legibility to be the actual Ren.

"I'm still me, Makoto. Last time I checked, I have no twin brothers…or clones for that matter." Ren hastily added the last part to add a bit of humor in his words. By all means it failed because nobody can laugh from Ren's jokes; he's too stoic to be humorous.

"Yeah! Ren's still Ren. Do you need your eyes checked, Makoto?"

"NO!" Makoto denied. "All I'm saying is that Ren is a _bit_ too happy to be Ren."

"Is it that unbelievable that I have emotions?" Ren asked monotonously.

"I've only seen you smile for the second time! The first time was when we met!" Makoto said in frustration. She already was on edge after seeing Naruto on the world news, but Ren's little out-of-character moment has made the squirrel go crazy!

"Okay…So I've been neglecting my human emotions; is it that big a deal? I mean you see other characters in fiction do it, why not me?" Makoto couldn't argue with the point and quickly silenced herself. "Besides there's a good reason to be smiling." Makoto wondered what he meant by that. They ate their lunch and packed up their picnic and headed home.

Meanwhile Naruto is being interrogated because of his trespassing in foreign kingdom soil. He'd take the Dustplane, but why wait? He had the tools to fly his way there, and he already has the Chakra to fuel those tools to keep him airborne. It was through a stroke of luck that one security guard recognized him as the boy who apprehended seventy-five White Fang members. With the newfound respect, the questioning eased up and Naruto was able to explain that he was here for a delivery because it was his job. When it was confirmed that his work was legitimate, they wondered why he created a job for himself.

"A delivery you say? But you look more like a Hunter rather than a delivery boy?"

"I need the money and a myriad of skills that'd go to waste if I didn't make this job. Plus I have _some_ leeway from my school because I have the skill of experienced Huntsmen or Huntresses compared to my peers. I killed a Garm." The guards stood in shocked silence. "They let me do these jobs because I can catch up on the material anyway."

The guards heard enough, and wrapped up the conversation. "Alright, young man, we're done here." Announced the guard interrogating him. "Be safe when delivering whatever it is you're delivering." That sentence got the others questioning.

"What are you delivering anyway?"

"Myself." Naruto answered. He then started explaining how he got separated from Makoto and a friend of hers stumbled upon his job and contacted him to do a reunion for the two.

"Aw that's sweet. Good luck meeting your girlfriend. And once again, be safe." Naruto left the room with a bow. He popped back in the room not even three seconds.

"Can you give me directions to the Lie family residence?"

"You're in luck, it's just past this building; head to the left from the entrance, and go straight for about seven blocks. The house is a green mansion; you won't miss it."

After the picnic, Makoto and friends head home to spar against each other. The park was a few minutes walk away and they would have reached Ren's house in time if the Grimm alarm hadn't blared to alert everyone of Grimm entering the city. There was a breach on the wall that separated the public from the forest.

Naruto heard the alarm and hurried back to the police station. He needed to ask where that breach originated. It'd take a while for the Huntsmen and Huntresses to get there even with fast transport. He had to get that crucial info or many lives would be lost.

"Hey, guys! Where's that breach?" Naruto asked frantically.

"Just three blocks past the Lie residence turn right; that's where it is! Hurry, young man." Naruto opened his back pouch, where his weapons come from. He opened it fully and pulled out a red motorcycle armed to the teeth with machine guns strapped to the front and a missile platform on the sides of the seat; this is Kariudo or Hunter. Naruto revved the bike's engine and drove to the breach.

The breach consisted of a Boarbatusk horde, but the strange thing was that the Boarbatusks seemed scared and were led to the wall. It said the breach originates at the forest three blocks away from the park. In retrospect, the city officials shouldn't have designed such a public place next to an area known for an infestation of Grimm.

The three friends head off to the breach, intent on slowing the invasion down. When they arrive, the first block, the one in front of the breach was destroyed and was now in ruins. The second was almost destroyed. The Boarbatusk are reckless and determined Grimm. Their method of attack rested solely on charging with their head tilted down to either overrun a person or launch said person away. The Grimm itself looks like a black Boar with tusks; clever name no? It's secondary important detail of its appearance is its armor, which almost covers its face that held four, glowing, red eyes and a set of bony plates that protected most of its upper body. Its Achilles heel is its underbelly; there are no signs of any armor protecting it there. Makoto cuts off the river of swine-like Grimm by using her Chakra and making a giant, blue arm to allow a few to be taken out by Ren and Nora. The squirrel handled the rest by swinging the Chakra arm around. Seeing as she had the brute strength needed to beat the Boarbatusk without the need to go for the weakpoint, Makoto smashed her enemies.

The squirrel was doing fairly well. Her Chakra infused punches easily defeated the D-class Grimm; her punches literally turned them to black dust in the wind; no blood or anything else was left whenever she let loose her mortally fatal punches. It was amazing to see that under Naruto's tutelage, Makoto became a master of her version of her master's original fighting style. She also let loose a group of shadow clones to hasten to eradication of the Boar-like Grimm. The clones did their job as efficient as the original; they wiped out a portion of the charging horde with the Chakra arms, and weakened the total attacking force.

"When does this horde end?!" Makoto yelled in frustration. She already counted about forty-three Boarbatusks were slain, but more and more just keep appearing. It seemed that the wasted effort held no meaning if more Boarbatusks just keep entering.

A concentrated force enters, and Makoto is unable to prevent them from entering and is about to be overrun. That would've happen if a sniper shot hadn't penetrated a column of the charging Grimm. Yes it only took one Aura-coated, high-caliber bullet to annihilate a now weakened force. Then a Windmill Shuriken goes past Makoto and cuts through a line of Boarbatusks and returns from where it originated. Then a lightning strike create a smoldering crater where twenty-five of the Boarbatusks where at that time. And after that, a salvo of rockets fire into the remaining few to finish off most of the Grimm.

These attacks are from a team of Huntsmen named RLTT, or Roulette. The owner of the sniper is Topaz Grimal, a cheetah Faunus with orange hair and turtleneck shirt. Over it, a golden hoodie with orange claw mark patterns stitched on it. On his left shoulder, a gunmetal gray Pauldron outlined in forest green situated itself there. He wore navy blue baggy pants and yellow sneakers. His weapon is a gunmetal gray high-caliber sniper rifle capable of turning into a Railgun; he uses Aura as well as his electromagnetic semblance and 'Shock' Dust to fuel the electric current needed to fire the supersonic bullet. Though he rarely uses the second form as the destruction that comes after usually leaves small trenches on the ground. His gun also turns into a staff in case of close ranged battles.

The owner of the lightning strike is Twilight Scribe. She is a Huntress that is a master at glyphs. Her weapon is a book that catalogs all her attacks and she simply swipes the glyph off the page to attack or defend. She is a raven-haired woman with dark purple highlights on her bangs. She wears a purple scarf and a dark purple-buttoned shirt, which is almost covered by her midnight black trenchcoat. She wore a magenta skirt that ran the length of her thighs and black boots. She is a long ranged fighter and uses her glyphs to keep her enemies far away from her and set them up for a trap or an attack.

The salvo of rockets came from Nora's father, Loki Valkyrie. While not as tricky as his namesake, Loki had handcrafted the missiles and manufactured it for a multitude of purposes that only he would know of. Many a fool have tried to withstand his unpredictable salvo only for the rocket to snake around their guard, explode upon close proximity, extreme homing capability, stickys, etc. The man was built to handle heavy things; he's a blacksmith half the time after all. In fact his body structure is so unlike his namesake that he should be called Thor instead! Nora did wonder what her grandparents were thinking when naming her dad and uncle their complete ancestral opposites.

Anyways, Loki is a heavily armored man wearing a vibrant silver armor outlined in orange at the ends of his armor. He wore pauldrons, graves, gauntlets, the full package, and yet he still has the strength to move just as, if not faster than a track runner while the man wears his incredibly heavy armor. His weapon is a rocket launcher/war hammer named Ragnarok. He uses the hammer much like his daughter does, except intead of a burst of recoil, Loki uses the stream of fire to continuously swing faster and harder.

The last member, the one who threw the Shuriken, is Ren's father Lie Rong. The man is lean like his son and has the speed of his cheetah teammate. He wears a similar outfit like his son; green kimono with strips of pink and black on it, white pants and black flat foot shoes. He is a master at barehanded close combat with Aura infused strikes. His weapon is his Shuriken, which he uses to wipe a herd or pack from a long distance, he asked Twilight to make a glyph that only he could use to make his weapon return to him like a boomerang; it wouldn't do a Hunter to be weaponless after all. His weapon can also turn into a very elongated katana, which he coats in Aura to swipe a large area in a flurry of slashes carved by the wind.

His son is currently under his tutelage because the Eastern Kingdom's way of teaching future Huntsmen and Huntresses is to assign three students as a team under the teachings of a volunteering Hunter or Huntress. This fulfills the role of a four-man team and has a leader in it to fill the gap needed. It's much different compared to the learning Mistralians do because they learn by trail by fire, meaning they learn by getting put into a pit of Grimm. If they fail, then they fail. Survive, you are taught by an instructor. Anyways, Rong is a terrific master and he is thankful to only have to teach his son how to fight. Loki was teaching his daughter how to swing a hammer properly during the afternoon, while Makoto is a master in her right. She says it's thanks to her boyfriend that she is even able to fight on her impressive level.

With a full-fledged team as reinforcements, the three teens are revitalized for another round of defending the walls. But one question wrapped around their minds: What could have caused a herd of Boarbatusks to run rampant? It sure wasn't because they were scared, that's for sure.

Makoto and Rong along with his son go in hand-to-hand and leave holes in their opponents, or in Makoto's case transmute them into black dust as they plow towards the breach. Nora and her father break the line of Boarbatusks by launching explosives at them. Twilight used this to trap several and allowed Topaz to shoot them all like it was target practice. It repeated, this plan, and it worked. Many, if not all of the attacking Boarbatusks were dead, save for the few that are running amok in the city, which should be dead in a couple of minutes. The suppression force of seven surprisingly took less than three minutes to destroy the countless amount of Boarbatusks that entered. No one other than team RLTT had even come in time to help.

"Hah…Geez the others can be so irresponsible. Why can't others be here faster?" Makoto complained. Ren, who was panting loudly, walked next to her and said, "You do know it takes a while to get here, right? The Huntsmen and Huntress guild is stationed at the center of the city, plus, the Academy is literally next door." Makoto grumbled, "Did you forget it's a Saturday?!"

"Makoto! Ren! Behind you!" The two individuals turned behind them, and a gigantic boulder invaded their view. Makoto was ready to punch the boulder into dust; however, a kunai whizzed by her right cheek, and it was a very familiar kunai. It was three-pronged and had a seal on the handle. '_It couldn't be him, could it?_' she asked herself. It made contact with the boulder and bounced harmlessly off the hard surface. '_No… it is-_' The kunai was enveloped in a fireball that held a Faunus within it; it was Naruto. '_Blonde hair with red tips? Check. Whisker marks? Check. Red fox ears and nine tails? Check. Red gauntlets with neon blue pattern? Check._' Makoto identified Naruto and was giddy on the inside.

Naruto's right fist made contact with the boulder, and the boulder was fired back like it was a rubber ball being bounced on the floor. He flipped and then landed on both his feet, skidding to a complete stop. He dusted off the dust accumulated from him punching said dust off the boulder, and then turned around to talk to the people he saved.

"Hey Mako-Umph!" He was tackled into the ground before he could finish his sentence. "Alright! Easy with the h-Mmph!" He was interrupted by a kiss from his girlfriend; this he didn't stop. The two childhood friends who set up this meeting, while not as planned, worked out in the end with satisfactory results. The adults did nothing but stand awkwardly because they were unsure of what to say or do at the moment. When the kiss was done, another boulder was launched. This time Makoto punched it, and the main difference was that the boulder was in tiny, harmless pieces of rock.

Topaz inspected the horizon on his scope. He twiddled around while he searched as he kept on sucking on a lollipop he just opened seconds ago. What he found was dangerous. He yelled to everybody, "We got Golems and a Titan! Hear that? Golems and a Titan!" He then proceeded to pull out his scroll, a rectangular, holographic pad that can be expanded like a scroll. He hastily searched for the emergency button, while his partner, Twilight lit up a red flare and sent it sky high.

They need backup immediately. Golems are B-class Grimm with the ability to utilize the earth they stand on as an extra layer of protection. It gets its name because many see its initial state to be already covered in rock, dirt, and other things on the ground. The Titan is an A-class Grimm and has the same capabilities as a Golem, but with the added bonus of being able to manipulate the earth offensively. There are Four Golems in total and one Titan.

"Mako-chan!" "Right!" "LET'S GO!" The two fist fighters charged with seemingly no plan of action. Loki wanted to stop them, but Rong had other plans. He wanted to see the teacher that taught Makoto how to fight so masterfully. "Makoto! Use your Big Bang Smash!" Makoto did what was asked and summoned her Chakra fist. Naruto placed his Chakra on the palm of Makoto's Chakra fist and inputs the motions of a Rasengan on the palm. When done, Makoto's Big Bang Smash has a full powered Rasengan in its hand. "Go! Mako-chan!" "You got it!"

Makoto ran towards the breached wall that was no more due to a Golem walking through it. She cocked her fist and launched it forward, slamming the gaint Rasengan on its armored torso. "Take that! Maximum Rasengan!" The Rasengan drilled through the Golem's earth armor and reached the white sturdy material on all Grimm. It did the same thing, but only scratched the surface. Makoto was now on the ground, and with solid footing beneath her, she took a step forward and thrusts the Chakra attack deeper into the Grimm's tick armor. "Blow away!" The Rasengan explodes in a furious gust of wind that launched the Golem into another of its friends. "Go, Naruto!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Where Naruto stood was a raging tower of fire. It sped towards the Golems and Titan like a bullet. It tore through the ground, leaving a burning trench, as it got closer to the Grimm. When it did reach the Grimm, a large explosion occurred. Then, an earth-shaking event happened soon after. A large slab of rock erupted and flicked a small object that got closer, which was Naruto's fumbling body. "Ugh. That turned out better than expected."

"What were you expecting?" Makoto asked with great curiosity.

"I thought I'd get flattened like a pancake." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Neh, Mako-chan. How about a tag team?" His grin of trouble plastered itself on the blonde's face.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"Oh right… So, are ya up to give a hearty beatdown?"

Makoto held a palm to her chest. "You offend me with your question, Naruto. You know I love a good beatdown."

"Well then children, we'll clear a path." Rong answered calmly. Loki shot every missile he had loaded on his hammer, Twilight placed an Anti-gravity gylph underneath the Golems, Rong turned his Shuriken into a katana and slashed the air and cut through the white armor, and Topaz said, "Outta the way!" His sniper turned into its Railgun form, and electricity channeled through the rails. He loaded the stock with his shock dust to fuel an even stronger shot and coated his bullet with almost all of his Aura. It'd take a tremendous amount of penetrating power to get through that white armor; Twilight gave almost all of her Aura too for a successful eradication of the Golems. "And right between the eyes!" He pulled the trigger, and a massive shockwave came from the barrel. A hot orange trail of electricity followed the bullet. Upon contact, the high-penetration bullet did its job and easily went through the Golems like they were paper.

"Why did we need backup again?" Loki asked as he saw the raw destruction of a single Aura coated bullet tear through the Golems with ease.

The same can't be said for the Titan. It did erase the earth armor, but the armor was returning quickly, and the bullet only left a sizable dent on its chest. It seemed as though the Aura coating ran out after going through the fourth Golem.

"Thanks guys!" Makoto said cheerily. "C'mon Naruto, let's kill us a Titan!"

"Alright!" Naruto and Makoto charged at the towering Grimm, and as they got closer, they thought up ideas on how to get through that armor; Naruto had an idea, but it's stupid an can get both Makoto and him killed, so he dismissed that.

"Naruto! Go behind its head and punch it into the ground!" Blondie did what was ordered of him and chucked his kunai just a meter away from the Titan's cheek. He teleported and saw the back of the Grimm's head. He punched it with his average strength when fighting Grimm and added his Chakra into the mix, sending the tall Grimm's face right into Makoto's fist. "A huge weight difference…" Makoto sent her other fist up into its face. "Means nothing…" She jumped high as the Grimm's body was lifted off the ground. She was above the Grimm and yelled, "When you've got the will to win!" She slammed her fist on the Grimm's sturdy head and her Chakra arm followed and drastically increased the damage output and left a crater on the ground.

Naruto teleported to where he hit the Titan and inspected a grand weakness: an unprotected gap in its armor that allowed the Grimm to move is neck. He took out one out of the nine Bloody Fangs and was about to stab the back of the neck when the Grimm stood up in haste and shook its intruding passenger off itself. The blonde's suspicions were correct, but now it seems the Grimm is aware of its weakness and will protect it at any cost. Naruto sighed, "Well time for good old fashioned fisticuffs."

The Titan aimed at Naruto, who dodged the attack barely and jumped onto the Grimm's arm. Makoto channeled her Chakra to her shoulders; she was using an original technique she created during her time here. "Asura Mode!" The technique was announced and four smaller Chakra arms situated themselves at Makoto's shoulder blades. She jumped up and landed on the arm that was about to swipe Naruto off the other arm. She looked to her boyfriend and saw a glint his eyes; she understood it and jumped at the same time. They jumped in sync to punch the Grimm in sync. The two powerful blows left shockwaves as they continued the combo. Makoto took the left collarbone while Naruto took the other. They proceeded to have a game of Titam head ping-pong.

Makoto smashed the Grimm's face with force that could send a person to the top of the atmosphere, but all it did was crack the armor a tiny bit. Naruto did the same, if not stronger because his punch created a larger crack. Naruto jumped to meet the front of the Grimm's face to smack it away. It was sent back a kilometer away and landed on its back. Makoto landed next to him.

"Oh. Nice technique you got there, Mako-chan."

"Why thank you."

"Got something that'll pin it down for a while?" He asked seriously while the Titan furiously got up and ran towards the chatting duo. Makoto laughed, "Of course I do. But first, let me have my fun."

"Sure. I need to get another weapon out anyway." Naruto crouched down and searched for that certain weapon that help in destroying that thing's armor. She positioned herself in front of her boyfriend and yelled, "Asura Gatling!" True to the name, she punched with her Chakra arms rapidly and at the exact rate a Gatling gun would fire off. Makoto battered the Titan's body with her punches, which left cracks and chips off its armor. "Now!" Makoto sent her arms to the shoulders and legs of the Grimm and forcefully stopped its movement. "Hurry up! I can't hold it long!"

Naruto jumped to the Titan's chest, where he bullet failed to penetrate. He brought out his new weapon, a giant jackhammer being held like a Gatling gun on his right hand. He aimed it perfectly at the tiny trench and there was a circular part that moved near the chest; it held three legs separated equally. The legs attached to the armor via seals. With it in place, the nail reared back to hammer itself on the armor with the exact force as its creator's punch. The Titan was forced to stumble, but it kept itself standing. Naruto placed Deceive on his hips and made it fire off his Chakra to keep Naruto airborne. He put maximum output on the boosters as he too increased the power of the hammering force of the nail.

He was satisfied when the nail is halfway hidden by the armor. He shifted its form, the nail now a drill and his arm inside the unit with a hollow space just beneath the drill. This space is the place where Naruto uses his Chakra to spin the drill. "Alright! Time to end you!" Naruto willed his Chakra to spin wildly and form a Nova Rasengan, a fiery version of the Planetary Rasengan. The drill spins as fast as the Rasengan that fuels the spinning force of the drill, and it quickly punctures through the armor. Without any resistance left, Naruto released the legs and propelled himself deeper into the Grimm. When the drill is embedded into the Grimm, he retracted it, leaving the raw Rasengan open to burnable flesh. "Burn into a furious inferno!" The Rasengan expanded and out the back, a vortex of flames erupted, disregarding the armor. The blonde jumped off the burning husk of the Titan and withdrew his weapon named Tonbogiri or Dragonfly cutter.

"What a crazy job this is…" Naruto commented out loud; he didn't care if others heard. "Seriously, what would lead to a breach of this magnitude while I'm heading here to do a job. It's like I'm a magnet for trouble both normal and Grimm trouble." He wondered for a long time before, "Screw it! If they come, I'll beat the life out of them."

It was seconds later when the cavalry arrived to help. It was hilarious to see the confused looks of the reinforcements when they saw no Grimm left to slaughter. Topaz was the one to call out on their incompetence by saying, "Nice of you guys to show up after we did all the fighting. Thanks for giving us some reassuring help!" Twilight didn't say anything; she fully agreed with her partner about their incompetence. Rong and Loki held intense glares that many of their colleagues feared.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, you almost left this city unguarded because you did not answer quickly." He walked away and so did the others except Naruto, who gathered the leftover armor of the Titan and stuffed it in his bag. "Score! I could make some durable weapons with these!"

-Hours Later-

It's nighttime and Naruto and Ren just finished dinner with his family along with Nora's and the rest of team RLTT. The two teens are on the rooftops and having a conversation together.

"So you're the one who contacted me. Nice to meet you, Ren. I appreciate this. I really do. I would have never found Makoto without your help." He bowed to the raven-haired young man.

"It's nothing really. I was happy to do this. Nora and I wanted you two to see each other again despite us not knowing you."

"Does Makoto know you guys did this?" Ren shook his head.

"No, but Nora is easing the information down her throat"

"And by easing you mean retell your story in a faster way and distracting herself."

"Exactly." Both boys laughed, but it soon died down. "What now? Do you want Makoto to come with you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It's Makoto's choice really. I can't deprive her of friends now can I? That'd make me a terrible boyfriend." Naruto sighed and stared at the sparkling stars held inside the onyx sky. "If she does stay, we can meet again in Beacon."

"Are you satisfied by that?"

"Yup. Besides I have all night to catch up with her. I'll waste tonight to just speak with her and listen to her voice." Ren let the calm silence wash over them. "She's changed, you know."

"Huh?"

"She completely trusts you guys. She had a tiny bit of hate aimed towards humans before. I was her moral compass." Naruto explained. "She has only a couple of human friends before from the other world; she did tell you the truth of our existence, right?"

"She did. You're not of this world or dimension, and you and your friends are supposed to be older. Anyways, for her to be trusting not only to friends but her friends' families is a feat I might admit that I can't achieve on my own." Naruto answered and silence resumed to take over. "I think I'll go have that bonding time with Makoto now. Goodnight, Ren."

"Goodnight."

And so the couple wasted the night telling their stories and experiences to each other. A phone call interrupted their happy conversation. Naruto picked it up; it was work related seeing as he was called on his work phone.

"Hello Naruto odd jobs, this is Naruto speaking. What's your job?"

"Naruto-nii?" The voice, a girl asked. Naruto recognized the voice and the way she addressed him.

"Noel-chan?"

"No way! Noel? Noel is that you?"

"Makoto? You're with Naruto-nii right now?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great! I called because I found your work number, Naruto-nii."

"I can see that. So why'd you call other than the fact you found my number?"

"I missed you." Noel said sadly. The couple could hear her loneliness in her voice. Naruto would reassure Noel.

"Don't worry. Makoto and I will go to where you are. What's your address?"

"Well its…" The night seemed even livelier as another friend was found.

Omake: Titan's demise by a drill

Naruto pulled out a giant jackhammer to smite the Titan. Topaz was shocked, "You're going to beat a Titan with a giant power tool!? You're crazy!"

The fox grew a tick mark on his head. He hated it when someone doesn't trust his abilities, or in this case his weapons, an extension of his abilities. He retracted the nail, leaving Naruto's palm open. He yelled, "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Naruto Namikaze, a Hunter-in-training with more weapons than a whole army! I'm not letting you insult my crafted weapons like they'll break!"

He created a Rasenshuriken. It spun rapidly as its blades arced up into a single point, resembling a drill, a giant blue drill that keeps on increasing in size and rotation speed.

"I'll show you my strength!" He pointed the drill at the Titan as the drill's size enlarged itself even more. "**GIGA…**" Naruto said demonically. "**DRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIL…**" The drill spun even faster as he summoned Deceive and place themselves on his hips and fire off maximum thrust. "**BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**" The fox was no more; just a speeding drill headed for the Titan, which didn't even get to block the attack. The drill pierced through the Titan and it exploded for no reason whatsoever.

Naruto landed with his gigantic drill still whirring. He stared at Topaz with mild malice in his eyes. The cheetah Faunus cringed at the glare he was receiving; he tried to get help from his partner, Twilight, but she was focused on reading a book. One can never retrieve her once she's reading a book. Topaz internally sobbed as he noticed the drill aimed at him.

"WHAT? Hey! Let's be calm about this and ta-AHHH!"

_**And so concludes another chapter. Next is Noel's path. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and follow/favorite and review if you please. **_

_**salman21: I hope you find my explanation adequate. If not, I'm sorry I can't explain it any better than that.**_


End file.
